borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/CHARACTER IDEA: MORT, THE NECROMANCER
'Mort' AS THE NECROMANCER Mort isn't the most intimidating of people but he is highly intelligent and resourceful. Mort was an apprentice and Jacobs cove's hospital where he was a student of Dr.Ned, when Ned created zombies Mort stole his formula for reanimation but perfected it. now by using his syringed glove he can shoot necrotic darts into the ground to resurrect small hordes of recently killed enemies (NOTE: all enemies can be zombiefied however skags are a scientific exception- and the enemies dead body must still be around- cant resurrect what's not there) these zombies are completely under his command and will attack enemies and devour them. Appearance Mort grew up on the planet Hades where he exceled in school and graduated as a surgeon, and so wears surgery scrubs and a surgeons mask. his scrubs have blood splattered stains on them and he wears a blood stained latex glove on his right hand and a glove that has syringe tipped fingers on there left hand. he wears bloody boots and has grey eyes with black messy hair. 'ACTION SKILL: NECROMANCY' Mort shoots four darts into the ground that then inject the toxins any enemies dead in the necrotic area are resurrected and begin to attack and devour there former allies (note that certain zombie types will not be possible unless u have them in ur skill tree) the zombies have resistance to corrosive but are vulnerable to fire. 'SKILL TREES:' NECROTIC LA PETITE MORT- mort gains 20% more accuracy with assault rifles and SMGs. GRAVE DANGER'- mort gains a health boost when he resurrects the dead.' MORTIFICATION- mort gains necrotic death stack with every kill this mean that his fire rate, reload speed and critical damage increases but at the cost of accuracy and damage resistance. (with every kill it stacks but 10 secs after if no one is killed it is reduced by half and so on). ZOMBIE Horde- mort can now utilize his zombies into a HORD so they fight in an overwhelming tactical manner. BRAIIINS- zombies can now eat brains giving mort and that zombie 10% resistance to attack damage. max stack is 3 (30% highest) (zombies must pick brain out of corpse leaving them exposed to enemy fire). 6''' '''7 8''' '''9 10 11 12 THE LIVEING INPAIRED: DEAD RISEING- increases the maximum horde by 3. DEFILED- you now have a 10% chance to create a defiler when resurrecting a horde (chance improves the more zombies reanimate. BURNING FLESH- zombies gain 10% resistance to fire. RUNNER- psychos and midgets become psycho/midget zombies allowing them to run at enemies. ROTTING AWAY- zombies gain 0.5 extra seconds of un-death before they rot away. SO CLICHA'- zombies gain 12% resistance to head shots. FLESH BURST- bruisers can now become suicide zombies. FLYING DEATH- you may now resurrect Rakk as skelerakk (corps must be in area) NECRO-LOGIC- zombies are reanimated 3.1 seconds faster. DEATH PLAGUE- now when u deactivate NECROMANER early mort will make all zombies explode to engulf nearby enemies in a plague that cripples them and cause them to weaken to the point where there accuracy is decreased by 25%. SURGICAL PRECISION 1''' '''2 3''' '''4 5''' '''6 7''' '''8 9''' '''10 he's not finished but when the ideas flow I will come back and finish him off! Category:Blog posts